Mama I'm in love with a criminal
by GreenRose916
Summary: She, was the over-protected Damsel. And He, was Sasuke Uchiha who always had his way. AU Main pairing Sasusaku, other pairings: NaruHina, InoShika NejiTen.
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: All character belong to Masashi, I do not own Naruto.**

I've merged the first and second chapter. I'm just editing some things as I go, This is my first Fanfic, constructive criticism is welcome, but be gentle please! Enjoy :)

* * *

_Chapter 1: On the road_

_Innocent Haruno Sakura had no idea what the new Big city had in store,_

_what was lying in wait for her... or should I say who?_

Sakura turned towards the rear windshield window from the back seat of the car one last time to say goodbye… To her beloved home, her amazing friends, she was leaving for good and her heart ached... She watched as they passed her neighborhood and got on to the main road

_I can't believe this is actually happening… _She thought in distress

It was supposed to be her senior year of high school at Sand Academy… With people she knew…people she loved. She didn't want to leave, not now.

"Konoha here we come!" exclaimed her father Hisoka, looking toward his wife Naomi who was in the passenger seat.

She looked at him with her mid-night blue eyes and gave him a sweet, hopeful smile "I'm sure we're going to love it dear."

Upon the lack of response from their daughter, Hisoka adjusted his rear view mirror to observe Sakura's current, depressed state.

"Come on now Sak, let's see a smile huh?"

"…." the emerald eyed rosette remained silent

"Sakura, I understand that this cant be easy for you but you need to understand that if there was another way, I would have taken it…. I needed this promotion Sak, you know that right?"

And there it was, the guilt… couldn't she be depressed for five minutes?

"…..Of course dad, I'm sorry for feeling this way, I'm being selfish… I really am happy you got promoted, you deserve it." She faked a smile, concealing her despair… He bought her smile, like he bought all her fake smiles, believing them to be genuine…

..Smiling back he replied "Atta girl, your going to love the city of Konoha. And Konoha Prep's accepted you due to your excellent grades, haha they couldn't pass you up, they agreed to the financial deal we had set-up." He said with obvious pride towards his daughters academic success.

"And Sakura dear, don't forget Ino will be there, she'll show you around and get you comfortable" her mother Naomi added.

"Oh, yeah I nearly forgot" Sakura replied with a genuine smile this time, thinking of her best-friend-since-infancy Ino Yamanaka… Their mothers had always been close, ever since their high school years and they remained close even though they lived across the country from each other… They would visit each other when ever they had the chance, thus Sakura and Ino being best-friends…

Hisoka gave her one last look from the rear view mirror, satisfied; he winked with his nearly identical green eye(s) and turned his gaze to the road until they reached Konoha.

Sakura leaned her head back and the reminiscing began of Ino. Crazy Ino.

Now, Sakura wouldn't dare do anything her over-protective parents wouldn't approve of, Ino understood this, but she would always find a way for them to have a good time without Sakura being in four walls day and night...

You see, Sakura was Beautiful. Scratch that, Very Beautiful. With her unnatural soft-pink, waist-length hair, deep green eyes and petite curvy frame, it left little room for her parents to trust her to leave the house without getting kidnapped. Yes, it was a little crazy to be soo over-protective but in this world, anything and everything could happen to a pretty girl if the wrong eyes landed on her, that's what her father would always say...

Now, Ino was also quite the Beauty her self, with her cerulean eyes, long blonde hair, and slender model-like body you would think she would need the protection… But the difference between Ino and Sakura was that Ino, would kill anybody that dare try to take advantage of her in anyway… and Sakura? …Couldn't hurt a fly…

… Ino was her back-bone, she never failed to encourage her, strengthen her, make her tough…She was very dear to Sakura, and Sakura cherished their friendship… With hope swelling in her chest for a fresh start, she let out a soft yawn, her eye-lids suddenly feeling heavy, _All that packing finally caught up with me. _She tried resisting at first, until finally succumbing to sleep.

* * *

_A light breeze swept over where she laid on the hill, fluttering the pink hairs that framed her pale face… Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply enjoying the unusually cool breeze, considering how scorching hot Suna would get._

_She was determined to clear her mind from all the stress that had plagued her brain all week, even if it was for just ten minutes..._ _No worries, no cares, no fear for the future, no change…. _

_Much better, now she was in bliss. _

_On the verge of dozing off she felt a shadow blocking the sun from her form, impossible for it to be cloudy in Suna she peeked an eye open_

"_Gaara?"_

"…_.What are you doing out here alone?" he answered with a shake of his head at her childish peek._

_She closed her eyes again attempting to get back to her euphoric state_

"_Soaking up the Suna sun while I can."_

_The turquoise eyed male observed her form from where he stood… Usually when he appeared anywhere she was it meant, it was time to go home… Because Sabaku no Gaara was Sakura Haruno's cousin… and because Sakura's father Hisoka (Gaara's uncle) had specifically trained Gaara to make sure Sakura and Temari (Gaara's sister) get home safe and stay out of trouble everyday... When she made no move to get up or physically hurt him for continuing to block her 'Suna sun' he sighed…."hn."_

_Giving in 'just this once' he told himself, he took a place on her right side, he laid down as well in a lazy manner, with his arm underneath his head for support he closed his eyes._

_They just laid there in each others company for a while… with the sweet breeze ruffling there hair... until Gaara finally broke the silence_

"_You know your fathers going to throw a fit when he finds out you left school."_

_She paused then replied with a slightly bitter tone "… Does it matter? I'm leaving for good tomorrow anyway."_

_Gaara remained silent upon her doleful tone, he was unsure of how to respond … He had always been observant, he was good at reading people, good at reading Sakura... She had been putting on her fake smiles for everyone about her family moving to Konoha, he knew. He just wasn't one for comforting, he didn't do mushy, emotional situations…. This time though, he wanted to comfort his cousin, he wanted to tell her that everything was going to work out. It was very unlike him to do so and he was sure Sakura would think he had gone mad at the end of it but he cared for her deeply and loved her like a sister(although he'd die before admitting it out loud) she needed somebody right now and he was going to be that somebody… since Temari was at work….. sighing at well, all of it, he began his… comforting._

"…_Listen Sak, I know your… scared… yeah things will be different…Temari, Kankuro and I wont be there but you have to be strong….we'll always keep in touch…. your smart, everything's going to work out… everything's going to be… okay." he finished, opening his eyes... From his peripheral vision he noticed that she had turned towards him, but he still did not face her because he knew what was coming next… A crying Sakura, and that was more than he could stand._

_Silent tears fell as Sakura watched him in absolute Amazement at first off; how much he had spoke today, second that he actually laid down with her instead of hauling her up and dragging her home, and third because he always knew what she was feeling and this time, attempted to comfort her… and it was working. Her heart swelled and a genuine smile spread across her face…_

"_Gaara-kun?" she said in a small voice_

"… _hn"_

"…_Thank you"_

_He nodded, finally facing her... "Come on lets go home." He stood up giving her his hand, she smiled and was just about to reach his hand when-_

"Hey Sak!"

"…"

"Sakuraaa" her father sang rather loudly

"…" she stirred

"Hisoka darling, leave it to me please your going to give her a headache." Said Naomi, Hisoka fake pouted.

"Sakura honey wake up" her mother said sweetly while shaking Sakura's knee softly

Feeling herself begin to wake up Sakura was thrown back into reality, slowly opening her eyes to find her mother turned towards her and smiling

"Hey sleepyhead, we're in Konoha" her mother reached out and caressed Sakura's cheek.

"Have a nice nap?" asked her father

Processing her surroundings, she stretched lightly and replied "Yes I did" silently wondering how long she had slept, pieces of dreaming of her last day in Suna with Gaara resurfaced, she smiled unconsciously.

"About twenty minutes left until we get to the house if the navigation is correct, I cannot wait till you two see it." The excitement was clearly evident in his voice, until Naomi spoke the next sentence

"Hisoka, the navigations turned off?"

"What?" perplexed, they both began trying to figure out what happened.

Sakura decided to open her window to get a better look of the city, and was immediately assaulted with a cold gush of wind that sent chills throughout her body… Breathing in the fresh air, she decided she liked the change in weather. Looking towards the city now she decided '_reluctantly' _that it was…. Beautiful. Elegant buildings of all shapes and sizes were on all sides, various pale colored lights lit up the night sky and the tree's giving a dream-like effect, the stars also seemed impossibly closer here. Sakura sighed, resting her chin on her crossed arms that were currently on top of the car door.

They were at a red light when Sakura heard an obnoxious roaring sound, and it grew louder with each passing second. Finally recognizing it to be a motorcycle she carried on observing Konoha, until said Motorcycle(ist) came to the stop light as well. She gave a quick glance to her left side just to see who was causing such commotion…_Surely motorcycles weren't supposed to be that loud_? Looking over she noticed, it was a... boy '_shocker there' _with an orange and most definitely salvaged bike. She inwardly rolled her eyes at how typical men were these days. She couldn't see his face due to all of his black and orange gear, so she couldn't tell his age, he seemed young enough from his built though.

She heard a roaring again guessing it to be another motorcyclist, this engines roar was significantly smoother compared to the others, actually it was really smooth compared to any other bike she had heard...She now looked to her right where the new biker came to a stop, and what she saw next made her heart skip a beat.

The young man was Night himself, from his dark gear to his very expensive looking jet black bike with highlights of blood red designs. _Someone was a show off_. He didn't have a helmet so she could see his face but only the right side was visible to her eyes. She couldn't tell much in the night but what she could was, he was young, like around her age, with pale, pale skin and his ebony hair seemed to defy gravity and something else she couldn't name, _There is an air about him._

The two bikers seemed to know each other, they would continually look at one another, one would grin, and the other would half-glare as if in annoyance… Obviously there was some kind of an inside-joke she wasn't in on.…

At that moment it was as if he felt her eyes on him, he turned his head lightly towards her direction and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She held her breath... His expression was emotionless, yet his eyes were soo impossibly intense, all she could do was stare at him in intrigue, she was sure she looked like an absolute fool but the sight of him was breath-taking…

Noticing the evident curiousity in the girls surprisingly expressive face, he smirked…

She instantly felt heat rise on her cheeks; she tore her eyes away from him looking anywhere but his direction…

His smirk grew, nearly forming a smile. _An __Innocent one eh? don't see those often'_ he then turned towards the road and began revving his engine

'**vrum**_**-**_**vruuuuuum'**

The orange biker followed suit, except his engine was more boisterous, not smooth like the others…

'**vrum vruuuuum vruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum**'

Sakura curiously looked back towards the male bikers upon hearing the revving … how long were they gonna be stuck at this red light anyway? Was it broken?

"Come on teme, I wanna test this baby out and see what she's got" shouted the orange biker through his helmet.

The Dark biker turned towards his friend and examined the orange bike; it was an Mv Agusta F3 with a Suzuki Gsx R1100 engine that they had just gone to pick up…

He raised a dark brow questionably, as if unimpressed at what his blonde friend was asking for… His Jet Black Izh hybrid motorcycle with the specially imported Ducati 851 engine was unmatchable, in both speed and appearance. But he complied anyway, never one to back down from a challenge.

Revving his engine once more he looked back toward the curious girl in the car, making instant eye contact before his wheels burned out and he flew through the streets, the orange biker burned out as well forming a wheelie. Cars began honking and braked in panic attempting to avoid collision as the two ran the red light, effortlessly avoiding the cars and disappeared into the night.

Hisoka and Naomi, who had been distracted by their navigation this whole time looked up when they heard the commotion.

"What just happened?" questioned Hisoka

Sakura was still processing it herself; she was in complete shock as to what just transpired.

"…N-not exactly sure dad." She replied slightly breathless

"….."

Shrugging it off the light finally turned green, and they carried on with their navigation working.

…Sakura's heart was still pounding.

.

.

**to be continued.**

.

.

* * *

**Feeback is very much appreciated. :)**


	2. Konoha Prep

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Masashi, I do not own Naruto.**

Here's Chapter 2!

I really appreciated the reviews! Special Thanks to **Culpa, Angelbaby5643, Chibimerica, and Ichigo! **

I'm deeply flattered for all the Fav's aswell, Thank you all So much! Enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Konoha Prep_

**Beep Beep Beep**

A pale arm shot up from under the covers, attempting to turn off the sudden disturbance to get a few more minutes of sleep…

Believing it to have 'Snoozed' she shifted to a more comfortable position.

….. **Beep Beep Beep**

She huffed in irritation, this time slamming her hand on the dismiss button.

...… **Beep Beep Beep**

"You have got to be kidding me" She grumbled, finally unplugging the '_possessed _device.

'**Knock Knock**

"Sakura?" Her mother said from the other side of the door.

"…"

She proceeded to open the door when there was no answer.

Sakura didn't move, feigning sleep.

"…I know your awake, get up and get ready for school; it's your first day, being tardy wont leave a good first impression you know."

Sakura only moaned in a whiney manner in response.

Ignoring her daughter she ordered, "Breakfast is almost ready, be down in 15 minutes." She turned and made her way out of the room.

"Ugh" She threw off the covers defeatedly, but didn't get up yet, instead she looked over her new room. She had been up till 3 am last night to finish unpacking. She would have been done sooner if her room hadn't been drying from her father painting the walls… It was a mid-night blue, unlike her old Jade room in Suna, she wanted something new… She admired the dreamy glow it gave off, making the room all the more inviting, and her furniture was black so they complimented each other nicely.

Sighing, she quickly got out of bed and made her way to the shower…

Taking a nice hot, soothing shower, she was reluctant to get out. Her anxious thoughts were getting the better of her.

_What if people don't like me?_

_They will._

_What if I don't have any classes with Ino?_

_You will see her between classes, and during lunch._

_What if I hate it there?_

…

She turned off the shower and got out, not giving her negative thoughts any more room.

Emerging from her bathroom she grabbed her body lotion from the night stand, undergarments from her dresser, and her uniform from the closet and began getting dressed…

Her father had gone and picked up the uniform and her schedule for her. _Need to thank him later, _she reminded herself.

Finishing the knots on her shoes, she made her way to the sliding mirror closet to examine herself.

Her hair was untouched from the shower; the wavy locks were already forming from the moisture beginning to dry up. She was wearing a white long-sleeved button up shirt that was loosely tucked into her skirt. The pleated red skirt snuggly hugged the curves at her waist and flowed down her hips reaching just above mid-thigh, and finished with white stockings and simple black shoes.

_Simplicity is Key._

Taking a deep breath she nodded, approving of the attire.

Grabbing her school bag she exited the room, and quickly made her way down the steps of their two story house.

Entering the kitchen, both parents were present at the table eating breakfast, her fathers eyes were glued to some article he was reading.

"Good morning" She sang

"Good morning" her father replied distractedly not looking up from his article.

This was her queue to go without him pestering her into getting dropped off.

Taking a quick sip from her orange juice Sakura grabbed a piece of toast and silently headed towards the door. As she was just about to close the door completely-

"Sakura let me take you today incase you get lost." Her father called out insistently.

"Don't worry that wont happen its only a few blocks away, have a great day at work daddy, love you guys, bye!" She replied assuredly closing the door before they could say another word.

And the walk began, her eyes scanning her surroundings; they lived in a nice neighborhood, not the wealthiest but it was definitely above average. Compared to their old modest home in Suna, she was surprised to say the least when they first arrived to the new two story home. The houses seemed to be a collection of sorts, different colors that cycled in a pattern. Some were one story, some two, and some three.

After walking for some time she was nearing the school, the map she had printed out was quite helpful, her eyes continued to scan it distractedly.

_Konoha is impossibly huge, _she thought incredulously.

"Its ridiculous" she muttered aloud

"No honey, whats ridiculous is how good you look in that uniform." The anonymous person spoke near her ear. Sakura instantly recognized the voice, turning around in a flash, the girl before her was the one and only, best-friend, Ino Yamanaka.

Both girls squealed and threw there arms around each other in a tight embrace.

"Welcome to Konoha Forehead" said Ino in a gleeful tone as they continued to hug like lovers.

Sakura laughed "Thanks Pig"

Finally letting go of each other, Sakura looked Ino over.

She hadn't changed a bit, with her long platinum blonde hair and gorgeous eyes, she was a head-tuner, if anything her features seemed to have become more defined, she was beautiful.

Her cerulean eyes looked over Sakura as well… Sakura laughed again

"Some things never change huh?"

"No they don't" Ino replied with a giggle at their silliness.

Ino locked Sakuras arm in hers and they made their way towards the entrance of the school together.

"Come on ill show you around and-

"Ino!"

"Hey Ino, over here!"

A few of the students called out as they were walking passed some of the school buildings, Ino waved and greeted them back.

"Ahh, perfect. "exclaimed Ino as she spotted a certain bunch of people.

She practically dragged Sakura with her as she made her way to said 'bunch.'

"Hey Ino- H-Hold on!" Sakura had to jog to keep up with her.

"I want you to meet the crew, move those short legs woman!" exclaimed Ino, as they neared the group.

"Hey Ino" greeted a brunette with two buns on her head.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Sakura, the one Ive mentioned countless times? Today is her first day at Konoha high."

"…Hi" Sakura greeted shyly, she could feel the heat on her cheeks.

_How embarrassing._

"Hi Sakura, Im Tenten" she gave a welcoming smile, then nudged the male to her left

"This is Neji" the brunette boy gave Tenten a pointed look, she only smiled wider, then he looked to Sakura and gave a curt nod.

"Her lover boy" Ino teasingly whispered to Sakura, but loud enough for the others to hear.

The other girl with the long deep blue hair let out a giggle, but Tenten chose to ignore them, continuing with the introduction

"And that's Hinata" pointing to the tiny dark haired girl to her right.

"Hello" Hinata said timidly before adverting her eyes to the ground again.

_Shes soo cute, _Sakura couldn't help but think.

"Are you two related by any chance?" questioned Sakura, unable to contain her curiousity at both Neji's and Hinata's striking identical lavender eye color.

"We're cousins" stated Hinata with a small smile.

"I see." nodded Sakura…

"Where are the other two?" Ino asked suddenly, looking directly at Neji.

"With Shikamaru and Kiba, they'll be here." he replied coolly.

As if on cue the bell rang.

Neji and Tenten gave each other an unusual look before he made his way to the opposite direction of the school.

_Ditching class on the first day? _Sakura couldn't help but be confused a little.

"Let me see your schedule Sak," asked Ino, breaking Sakura from her thoughts.

She pulled out the paper and handed it to her as they made there way to the school with Tenten and Hinata. They all huddled around Ino, examining Sakura's schedule.

"You have AP Calculus and AP Chemistry with me." Spoke the shy lilac eyed one first, surprisingly.

"English and P.E. with me" Said Tenten with a smile

"Government and Econ with me Sak, and it looks like we all have Art together." Ino finished in absolute mirth at how everything worked out perfectly.

Sakura looked to Ino and grinned with excitement, "I'm not as nervous anymore." She admitted.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, Ino's friends are our friends." Declared Tenten, Hinata nodded in agreement.

Saying there goodbyes they all split in different directions, Sakura and Tenten walked together to their first class…

Sakura felt eyes on her as they walked, a few of the boys would whistle out, she chose to ignore them.

_Nothing new, _she mused.

Tenten looked at her and smirked. "Looks like Uchiha has some competition."

"Competition? Who?" Sakura questioned

Shaking her head, Tenten waved her hand dismissively and laughed.

Sighing, Sakura resumed observing the school as they walked, taking everything in, it was lovely in all of its white splendor. The buildings were of Roman style, she had never seen such a beautiful school, undeniably aristocrat.

A few students greeted Tenten as they finally entered their English class together.

Only desks unoccupied were the back seats.

"Come on," Said the hazel eyed brunette as she lead the way to their seats, Sakura followed suit, taking the last one in the row behind her.

A few minutes passed and the bell rang, the class was mostly full now, with still no sign of the teacher.

_Odd. _Sakura questioned inwardly

Tenten was busy catching up with the student infront of her, so the rosette chose not to ask her about the teacher just yet. The whole class seemed to be in their own cliques, gossiping away.

Sakura sighed, resting her chin on her crossed arms that were splayed on the desk.

She would wait, _patience was a virtue._

About ten minutes had passed by and still no sign of the teacher, she decided to ask Tenten now.

"Tenten, is this a self-teaching class?"

Tenten chuckled "No, its Kakashi Hatake's class, he's always late."

"Oh." said Sakura, as if that explained everything. She reamined silent, not voicing her inner questions

_Your 'haha' joking right? _

_Is that even allowed?_

_Can't he get fired?_

_I have a lot to get used to._

Suddenly the door swung open abruptly, the whole class ceasing their conversations.

A blonde male with sun-kissed skin entered, his white dress-shirt untucked and sleeves were pulled up. He made his way towards there side of the class without a word, a few of the girls gave modest 'Hellos' he only nodded and smiled flirtatiously back in reply.

Taking the unoccupied seat next to Tenten, the class resumed their conversing.

"Yo Tenten." Spoke the blonde male.

"Hey Naruto." She greeted…

He sighed, "No sign of Hatake yet eh? Should have came later." He stated disappointedly.

From the corner of his eye he noticed something pink behind Tenten, he fully turned in the direction to make out the figure.

Processing the pink hair slender frame and emerald eyes, he realized it was a girl, a Cute girl.

_Definitely haven't seen her before._

Sakura was completely oblivious, taking notes for the class that hadn't even started yet, like the good girl she was.

Tenten caught his gaze and stepped in,

"Pardon my manners, I was raised better," she said with a mocking tone, Naruto chuckled.

"This is Sakura, Ino's friend from Suna, she moved here this last weekend."

Sakura looked up from her notes to Tenten, then to the blonde.

"Hi" She said with an innocent smile.

Offering his hand, he replied with a cheesy grin "Naruto."

She shook his hand "Nice to meet you." She couldn't help but grin as well, his smile was infectious.

At that moment the door swung open again abruptly.

Expecting it to be the teacher this time, the class went completely silent.

In stepped another male with wild ebony hair, his shirt was half tucked.

The girls gasped in surprise, this time all of the women spoke up, some asking him out, some inviting him to a house party, and one even pleaded to marry him. He only nodded casually to a few, his blank expression gave nothing away, he continued towards them.

Sakura tried to hide her bemusement as she quietly observed the boy.

_That face._

_Is he the boy with the motorcycle from that night?_

_Coincidence?_

_... He's even more Beautiful in the day time._

_Yes He, was Beautiful. _

_Just who were these people?_

He took the vacant seat to Sakura's right that was behind Naruto.

"What took you?" Naruto whispered questioningly.

"…Nothing" was the dark haired males reply. Naruto remained silent; he would ask him about it later.

Picking up from where he left off Naruto turned to Sakura again,

"So, how do you like Konoha so far? Pretty awesome huh?" he said pretentiously

Sakura barely processed what the blonde said; she was still in awe of how smooth the dark males voice was.

Composing herself, Sakura cleared her throat.

"Mmm-It's okay" she replied boredly, sensing a funny reaction to come out of the blonde

And it did.

"WHAT! OKAY? Tenten, check her forehead please, I think she's got a fever and is delusional…

Clearly you haven't been going to the right places, but don't worry ill show you all the best kick it spots.

**Cough Cough **"We" corrected Tenten.

Sasuke decided to look to his left and see what Naruto was fussing about.

…_Pink hair? She's new. _He thought with intrigue

He knew she replied with "mmm-its okay" purposely just to mess with Naruto.

He easily read her false expression of un-interest, Sasuke was just observant like that.

_The dobe just makes it to easy_.

He had to admit, she was good at it for a newbie.

Deciding to make himself known, he cleared his throat drawing both Tenten's and Naruto's attention, giving them his 'Introduce me' look… Obviously there's no such 'Introduce me' look, but they knew him well enough to know what he was getting at.

Naruto was about to do it when Sasuke glared at him,

Definition; _Not you dobe._

Naruto shut his mouth, smirking at his friends obvious curiosity for the new girl.

Sasuke looked over to Tenten expectantly.

_Well what a surprise?_ Tenten thought sarcastically, of course Sasuke would call dibs on the fresh piece of meat, Tenten practically predicted it happening.

In her head.

Yeah.

_Poor girl, _She couldn't help but suddenly feel a little nervous for Sakura.

Clearing her throat, and thoughts, she began with a smile,

"Right, Sakura, this is Sasuke." nodding her head towards the male.

Sakura looked up from her notes again to see 'Sasuke', he looked toward her then aswell, his face void of any emotion, but his obsidian eyes said otherwise.(That totally rhymed)

"Hello" she greeted shyly, her throat suddenly feeling dry.

"Sakura." He nodded coolly at her, his gaze unwavering.

_His voice. _

_I kinda love my name now._ Sakura thought dazedly.

She held his gaze for a moment, nearly lost in it, until she realized what she was doing.

She felt the heat rise on her cheeks, and instantly looked away from him.

_Works every time, _He smirked.

The door swung open again, this time an older man with silver hair and half of his face concealed walked in.

"Sorry I'm late class, you see, I was helping this old lady cross the str—

"LIAR!" yelled Naruto pointing an accusing finger at the teacher.

The students voiced their agreement with Naruto.

He sighed tiredly, _And the days only just begun. _

"Now now, lets get started, I'm Kakashi Hatake for those of you who didn't know,"

"Hey Sexy." Naruto said in a husky voice, then snickered.

He gave Naruto a warning look, in which Naruto blew him a kiss in response. Tenten and Sakura burst out laughing, unable to suppress it.

The class followed suit.

Kakashi ignored them continuing, he changed his tone to get the point accross

"I will be your English teacher for this year, now please open Hamlet up to chapter one."

The class quietly followed the order.

As the lecture began Sakura's mind was wandering, to places it shouldnt. She stole a glance at him,

_Whats wrong with me? _

_I dont even know him, and I cant keep my eyes off him!_

_He's just a pretty face, thats all._

_GET A GRIP GIRL! _She berated herself

Determined, she focused on the lecture, refusing to look his way...

He sat back loosely, pretending to be reading over the chapter ( he didnt need to, he could recite it in his sleep) when he was completely aware of Sakura and her inner battle to focus.

He suppressed the forming smirk, she was cute.

Throughout the lecture she succeeded in not looking his way.

Sasuke, was impressed.

* * *

**Haha, I couldnt resist Naruto getting on Kakashi's nerves, he's SO fun to write.**

**I'd love feedback on how I'm doing so far! Please Review!**


	3. Pool Party: Part 1

**Hello all, I didnt plan on delaying this for so long but I recently read old/new reviews and it gave me new motivation to update. Thank you all so much! Feedback really matters.**

* * *

_Pool Party: Part 1_

_How could she refuse?_

Sakura sat at her desk, brow furrowed, eyes focused, and impatiently tapped the end of her pencil against her desk. She was looking over her answers on the quiz, convinced that she probably missed something in her haste to finish before the bell. Well, not exactly haste, Sakura was very thorough, thus her being the last one left in the class…. She tried to hurry, Sort of.

It was Friday after all, not that Sakura had anything planned, she just needed a break. She had made it through her first week at Konoha high and it was great, everyone was really welcoming and really friendly and really …rich. Like, super loaded. Especially the crew, explaining why they were extra popular…

**BEEP…**

"Class is dismissed, please turn in your test Ms. Haruno." Said Mr. Asuma her Calculus teacher.

Sakura smiled shyly and grabbed her belongings, making her way over to his desk to turn in her paper.

"I'm sure you did great don't worry kid, and enjoy your weekend." He said fondly. It was no surprise that she was already one of his favorite students. She had a tendency to do that, unintentionally of course.

"Thanks Mr. Asuma, you too." She said with a wave and exited the classroom then made her way out of the building towards the campus.

Exhaling in relief that she was free, Sakura began to get lost in her thoughts as she continued to walk off campus. She couldn't deny that she was a bit homesick already and missed Temari and Gaara, but after being here a week she felt better acquainted with everyone, and a little more comfortable with the city therefore some familiarity had been formed, so it wasn't all that bad…

The only bad thing was a red-head by the name of Karin, that girl was cruel. Sakura wasn't sure what she did to deserve such attention, Karin openly glared and gossiped about Sakura any time they were around each other. She wouldn't do it when Sakura was around Ino and the others though, but Ino had noticed and she told Sakura that Karin was just jealous. Sakura couldn't understand what she could be possibly jealous of, Karin in Sakuras opinion was lovely, and pretty popular herself…

Sakura sighed tiredly, _It just doesn't make sense_

Her mind then began to wander to places it shouldn't, and her cheeks suddenly felt hot. Of course she couldn't keep thoughts of the dark prince Charming Sasuke Uchiha out for long, although she hadn't seen him these past few days, she couldn't help but wonder if something had happened.

_Maybe he's sick._

Doubt it.

Sakura then came to the realization that there was something suspicious about Sasuke, Naruto and Neji, they all randomly skipped periods, sometimes together, sometimes separately… She would know because she had a class with them everyday and she was pretty sure they weren't just going to get high like the usual ditchers... There was something else going on.

Whatever the case was the less she saw the Uchiha, the better she told herself.

She knew his type, rich, manipulative, impossibly good-looking bad boy with a bike, and your parents worst nightmare... She was raised better than that, she knew better than to be fooled by his charms. No matter how nice he was to look at.. or the way he looked at her with those obsidian eyes as black as the black sea… or his seductive voice when he would say her name, or that devilish smirk.

_Damnit _She shook her head lightly as if that would clear her thoughts.

"Hey Sak, wait up!"

Sakura prayed her blush would be mostly gone by now, taking a deep breath she turned towards the familiar voice.

"Hey Naruto" she smiled sweetly.

"Hey where you headed? You cant flake this time, a bunch of us are gonna go to the hyuuga's to chill and maybe swim, will you come?"

First he says 'you cant flake' and then add's 'will you come' as if to make it not sound demanding.

Oh crud. How was she going to get out of this one? It was Naruto, nobody denied him anything….She had been invited to so many places in just this week alone she couldn't count them on her fingers... And she had come up with excuses to not go for them all... It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was just that her father would prefer her to stay home and study on a school night…and non-stop lecture her about how her whole life could change in five seconds because of a bad decision. Sure, what he said was true. She knew that, but sometimes she just wished he would trust her, trust that he raised her right, and that she would make right decisions. She felt deprived. Deprived of fun…. She loved her daddy though and she would never go against his wishes, she knew he only did it because he cared…

"Well?" Naruto looked at her expectantly.

His voice brought her back to reality, she met his eyes and at that moment she decided he was quite adorable, she knew fully well he was doing the puppy dog face… Sighing she began

"Listen Naruto, it's not that I don't want to, I mean I really appreciate it an all but I just can—"

"We'll be there!" Ino exclaimed, stepping between them she hooked her arms through both Sakura's and Naruto's and they continued towards the parking lot.

Naruto grinned, it was so Ino to come out of nowhere and know exactly what you were talking about.

"Alright then, don't forget your swim wear ladies, either way you might get thrown in." Naruto winked at them before leaving to get to his car.

When they were a distance away Sakura gave Ino her signature anxiety-filled look.

"Now, now Sakura Haruno, while you are here with me at this school, you are going to do a lot of things you hear me? You are going to be a seventeen year old…and live life to the fullest...and have fun. I mean, honestly my dog goes out more than you."

"Ouch."

"Truth hurts baby, and don't worry we'll tell your parents your coming over to spend the night."

"But my dad—"

"Ill have my dad talk to him." Ino interjected confidently

"And what about your parents, wont they tell them were not at your hou—"

"Sak, my sweet little Sak, it's all covered, were really close with the Hyuuga's, and the Uzumakis, and…the Uchihas."

Ino smirked after the last one, looking at Sakura for her reaction…

Sakura tried to glare but blushed and turned her face away instead… Ino grinned widely, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Your horrible." Sakura moaned into her hands.

"You love me." Ino sang

"….All jokes aside, Ive been meaning to talk to you about him." Ino said completely serious.

Sakura knew what she would say, that he was trouble. She was actually hoping Ino wouldn't have noticed any of it at all. She wasn't that obvious was she?

Ino just knew her a little too well…. Sakura breathed in deeply waiting for Ino to start lecturing her.

"Soo, where do I begin….Sasuke is, a complex individual….

If you've noticed which I think you have he hasn't been here for the past two days. I believe he'll be home tonight.. Anyway there are some things the guys do that you don't know yet, but you will eventually, once you follow through with your initiation we planned…. I'm kidding Sak, you should see the look on your face! Anyways what I'm trying to say is….. You have got his attention, and he know's you're not like the other girls, to put it bluntly the more you resist, the more he will want you… get it?"

Well that wasn't what Sakura expected.

"….H-his attention? A-are you sure? So what do I do? H-how do I reverse this? Ino I-I cant- he's not- I-my dad- …He's forbidden fruit! I'll die young!" Sakura yelled hysterically.

Ino couldn't resist she burst out laughing she knew her friend was truly worried but at the moment laughing at her was so right, she had to hold her stomach afraid it would cramp from laughing so hard.

"Sak-hahaha your stutter was wor-worse than Hinata's hahahaha" she was now on the floor crying from laughter.

"…. Are you done? You think this is funny? There's no way I'm coming to the Hyuuga's now, I'm going hom—"

Ino stood in an instant and grabbed Sakura's arm "Woah easy, stop freaking out what am I here for? Besides you should be flattered, Sasuke doesn't dig any of the girls at our school, only the models you see in the magazines, and I'm completely serious."

"…Ino I don't know, I-"

"Sakura, it's just a pool party, and he probably won't even be there…besides dont let the 'bad boy' exterior fool you, he's pretty amazing once he _lets_ you get to know him…"

Sakura sighed dejectedly, surely it wouldn't be that bad?... But she would be lying to her parents, what if they found out?

They would be so disappointed.

Would they forgive her?

Was it worth the risk?

But then, what if they didn't find out...

It was just a pool party right?

And she would definitely dress conservatively so as to not draw to much attention to herself...

What if...

Ino waited patiently she knew Sakura was having an inner battle and she would let her sort things out, and whatever she chose Ino would comply, she wouldn't force her.

"…Okay… I don't have any extra clothes with me though." Sakura replied in resignation

"I got you covered." Ino smiled triumphantly and dragged Sakura around the corner and into the Yamanake home.

* * *

**I know, I know Cliffhanger... Sorry guys but this chapter was necessary, things will be opening up soon.**

**Part 2 of Pool Party is currently in the works and will be updated real soon, Some juicy Sasusaku scenes coming!**

**-GreenRose**


End file.
